


Strings

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Possession, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are no strings on me.” She’d never been so terrified of the man before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for who_contest (Stage Entry) this is something I’ve not really tried before. I’m not very good with the whole “Dark” genre of fics or stories in general, but I hope this is okay! Also I AM SO SORRY! I have been absent from this lovely comm and it has deeply upset me I admit, but I’m back now and shall try my best to be as active as possible but I’ve started my new job so who knows :D THIS IS SO TERRIBLE I AM SO SORRY!!!!!  
> Warnings: Not anything serious, just some dark stuff happening! Possible possession element or something along those lines!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC! I own Cubeillion! (By the way what’s possessing him if you can call it that is basically a demon that is found on the planet.)

The corridor she was currently in was dank and dark. The air was close and smelt musty and damp. She pressed herself against the wall, her hands pressed firmly on the stone. She grimaced, closing her eyes.

The smell in the corridor made her stomach turn and her heart was thudding painfully in her chest, clawing painfully at her ribs. She swallowed thickly, shuddering against the wall, thundering roars sounding in the distance.

She knew he was close behind her. She’d never been so terrified of him before, her best friend. She had never seen him so… empty?

He’d been talking animatedly about Cubeillion when he’d suddenly stopped, his mouth just hanging open. She hadn’t understood then that something had creeped through the cracks in his minds walls and under the doors that seemed poorly closed.

He’d gone rigid and his skin went a pasty white, his wild eyes going blank and wide. He looked so lost and haunted and it had scared her. His voice was forced and croaky. It didn’t sound like him and it had caused an unkind shiver to roll down her spine.  

She took a deep breath, her eyes opening just a crack as the steady thump of shoes echoed around the corridor. Her eyes stung with tears, her hair sticking to her neck and face as she waited… her feet stuck firmly in place as the rattling voice whispered,

_“I know you’re there…”_

She swallowed, leaning forward slowly, her arms shaking as she peeked around the column she was currently behind. He was still facing away from her, his arms by his sides, his hands twitching. He was humming, she could hear him. She moved quickly, pressing herself back against the wall.

_“I can hear you…”_  he hummed and she felt that sickly feeling moving from her stomach slowly up towards her throat. She could hear him moving, slowly his feet now dragging across the floor.

Clara closed her eyes again, a tear sliding down her pale cheek. She slowly slid down onto the floor, pulling her knees up, wrapping her arms around the tightly. She had nowhere to go because he’d be two steps behind her, humming and chuckling away.

She released a breath. Her fingertips dug into her skin through her jeans. Her whole body was shuddering as she tried to block out the shrill giggles that were echoing around.

_“Are you scared Clara? Are you scared of me?”_  he called out, the scuffing moving almost as though he’d lost his balance. Tears stained her cheeks now, leaving large dark blotches on her jeans, as she left the question in the air, hanging without answer.

She could hardly breath let alone speak to the man she thought she knew.

He was close now, she could hear his shallow breathing just beyond the column and she could feel the almost ghostly presence near her. She slowly raised her head, her breath catching in her throat again as he took a step forward, turning to face her.

A sob was clawing at her throat, yet she kept her mouth tightly shut as a cold large grin appeared on his face, his head moving in an almost robotic way, his eyes piercing into hers, completely knocking her nerves and shattering her reserve. The sob left her lips as he hissed,

_“The world is my stage. I can do as I please… There are no strings on me.”_


End file.
